parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim (Aladdin)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Cast: *''Aladdin - Jim Lake Jr. (Trollhunters)'' *''Jasmine - Claire Nunez (Trollhunters)'' *''Genie - AAARRRGGHH (with an Extra, Draal) (Trollhunters)'' *''Abu - Meeko (Pocahontas)'' *''Magic Carpet - Aracuan Bird (Clown of the Jungle)'' *''Jafar - Prince John (Robin Hood)'' *''Iago - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood)'' *''Sultan - Master Eon (Skylanders)'' *''Rajah - Simba (The Lion King)'' *''The Peddler - Blinky Galadrigal (Trollhunters)'' *''Gazeem the thief - Shreiff of Nottingham (Robin Hood)'' *''Cave of Wonders - Himself'' *''Abu (Camel) - Goat (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Abu (Horse) - Samson (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Abu (Duck) - Wart as a bird (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Abu (Ostrich) - Mr. Stork (Dumbo)'' *''Abu (Turtle) - Kuzco as a turtle (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Abu Car) - Swampmabile (The Rescuers)'' *''Abu (Elephant) - Horton the Elephant'' *''Old Jafar - Creeper (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Prince Achmed - Steve Palchuk (Trollhunters)'' *''Razoul and his Henchmen - Gunmar and the Gumm Gumms (Trollhunters'' *''Woman in the Widow - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood)'' *''Laughing Ladies - Sis, Taglong, and Toby (Robin Hood)'' *''Three Balcony Harem Girls - Miss Kitty and her Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Waitress (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Necklace Man and Woman - Friar Tuck and Maid Marian (Robin Hood)'' *''Fat Ugly Woman - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Two Hungry Children - Young Tod & Young Copper (The Fox And The Hound)'' *''Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''Omar (Melon Seller) - Mung Daal (Chowder)'' *''Pot Seller - Scrooge McDuck (Scrooge McDuck and Money)'' *''Nut Seller - Professor Owl (Meldoy)'' *''Necklace Seller - Jock (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Fish Seller - Lady (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Fire Eater - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2)'' *''Boy wanting an Apple - Oliver (Oliver and Company)'' *''Farouk (Apple Seller) - Koto (All Hail King Julien)'' *''Snake Jafar - Stalkling (Trollhunters)'' *''Genie Jafar - Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)'' *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *''Genie as Ed Sullivan - Scat Cat (The Aristocats)'' *''Rabbit Genie - Skippy (Robin Hood)'' *''Dragon Genie - Maleficent Dragon (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Gypsy, Rosie, and Princess Atta (A Bug's Life)'' *''Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City)'' *''Old Man Genie - Robin Hood as a Bagged Man (Robin Hood)'' *''Little Boy Genie - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Fat Man Genie as Dodo (Alice in Wonderland)'' *''75 Golden Camels - Zebras (The Lion King)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Nick Wilde (Zootopia)'' *''53 Purple Peacocks - Chicks (A Bug's Life)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host June - Judy Hopps (Zootopia)'' *''Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves'' *''Leopard Genie - Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Goat Genie - Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Harem Genie - Granny Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''95 White Persian Monkeys - Gorillas (Tarzan)'' *''60 Elephants - Themselves'' *''Llamas - Themselves'' *''Bears and Lions - Themselves'' *''Brass Bands - Themselves'' *''40 Fakirs - Mozo, Gringo, and Grundel (Thumbelina)'' *''Cooks and Bakers - Flys (A Bug's Life)'' *''Birds that 'warble on key' - Themselves'' *''Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)'' *''Super-Spy Genie - Lifty (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Teacher Genie'' ''-'' Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) *''Table Lamp Genie - Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)'' *''Bee Genie - Evinrude (The Rescuers)'' *''Submarine Genie - Flit (Pocahontas)'' *''One of Flamingos - Parrot (Clown of the Jungle)'' *''Gigantic Genie - Tiger (An American Tail)'' *''Rajah as Cub - Young Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Toy Abu - Cleo (Pinocchio)'' *''Cheerleader Genies - Mane 7 (My Little Pony: Equestia Girls)'' Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof